


You Clipped Me

by slery



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slery/pseuds/slery
Summary: An interrupted interlude.





	You Clipped Me

Dom hovered over Brian on the bed, his lips mere inches from Brian's. "You taste like chocolate. I thought you said you didn't have any cake." 

"Maybe . . . um, I'm not sure. Maybe you should check again." He smiled into the kiss as Dom once again claimed his mouth and explored every inch. 

"Mmmm, you taste so good." He slowly worked his way down Brian's jaw until he reached the point where neck and shoulder met. Dom sucked hard to avoid tickling and drove Brian almost to orgasm. 

Brian lifted his leg and wrapped it around Dom's hip. 

"Ow!" Dom jerked away from Brian's neck. He took a breath before diving back down and eliciting a deep moan from the other man. Brian felt like he was going to fly apart before they ever got to the good part. He arched his back and used his leg to pull himself up against Dom's hard body. "Ow, damn it, Brian." Dom climbed off the bed and rummaged through the top drawer on his side of the dresser. He went back to the bed and grabbed Brian's foot. His calloused fingers ran over the toes until he found the right one and then took the nail clippers to the sharp nail, being careful to leave the nail smooth. "Those things should be registered as lethal weapons." He said while crawling back up the bed. 

Brian gave him a wicked grin, "You know what else could be a lethal weapon?" Dom cracked up and had to roll to his side of the bed to keep from crushing the other man. He continued to laugh while his erection slowly wilted. Brian rolled to his side of the bed pouting. "Laugh it up, big man because you aren't getting any for a week." The blond pulled the covers up and willed his hard-on to go away. 

the end


End file.
